Feeling the Heat
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: When Elle gets sick while the BAU team is chasing a serial killer in Baltimore some of her best kept secrets get revealed,like her connection to the NIH.When her good friend Natalie gets sick as well things get tough...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Discs.: All of this is just for fun - I don't make money with this!**

**A/N: Here's another x-over story. I was planning this now for months but I never had the time for doing the necessary research until earlier this week...**

**

* * *

**

Feeling the heat

_Prologue_

Elle let out a heavy sigh as she listened to Hotch, who was currently filling them in about their newest case.

She was so goddamn tired due to the fact that certain things caused her to have trouble sleeping now for weeks. But there was nothing she could do about it, so she tried her best to focus on what was said, after all, there were more important things to worry about - like a serial killer being on the loose in Baltimore.

So far the local Field Office hadn't been able to find a link between the 29 victims - at least they hadn't found anything that all of them had in common.

Sixteen victims were female, 13 male; 17 were Caucasian, 8 black and 4 Asian. Eleven of them had been married, 8 divorced, 5 had a serious relationship and the other five had been single. 15 victims had had own children, 6 had adopted a child and 8 had had no children.

Even though 6 of the victims had been homosexual and two bisexual there was nothing that could lead to the conclusion that the UnSub had been motivated by hatred.

13 victims had a full-time-job, 5 had worked part-time and 11 had been unemployed.

If the MO hadn't been the same in all cases it would have been impossible to tell that it was always the same killer.

"So, basically they don't know anything?" Morgan wanted to know, interrupting her thoughts and she focused her attention back to what her boss was saying.

"Unfortunately yes..." Hotch stated.

"Why didn't they call us in earlier?" Elle asked.

"You know how it works...The murders have been committed all over the city, which means that the killer crossed jurisdiction-lines several times and we all know how much trouble the different authorities have when it comes down to communication. Therefore the local FBI office didn't get involved until four weeks ago." He explained,

"Anyways, Elle and Morgan you come with me while Gideon and Reid will take a look at the latest scene."

_27 minutes later at the local Field Office :_

When they arrived Hotch introduced them to the leader of the Violent Crimes Unit, who was apparently an old friend of him. Agent Andrews asked them to come with him to his office.

"Is there a reason why you didn't call us earlier?" Morgan asked bluntly.

"The agent in charge hoped we could solve this case by ourselves, but there came more and more cases in, older ones as well as newer ones. - There are still coming new cases in every day." Andrews took a deep breath,

"I would have called you guys in right away if my supervisor had been okay with it. But until three days ago I wasn't in charge here..."

"What happened?" Elle wanted to know.

"Someone leaked it to the press - the mayor got a lot of pressure, my supervisor was suspended and has to face an internal investigation and now it's my case." He replied and sighed.

"You said you still get more related cases in?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, after we got involved and noticed the pattern we alerted all PD's around the city to send us case-files of similiar murders and to call if they come across a case that could be related to this. Since I called you this morning we got four more cases..."

"Make that five," Another agent interrupted,

"I just got a call from the PD - they found two more bodies an hour ago, the MO is the same."

_At the scene :_

"What do you know about the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Well, that was Andy Gomez, the owner of this apartment, he had a record for drug dealing, all kinds of smuggling and such stuff..." Andrews started,

"The other man's name was Damien Monroe, he used to work for DEA and was undercover for the last three years. We don't know yet what exactly he was working on."

Elle walked up to the two bodies, taking a closer look at both men and sighed.

"I knew Damien..." She paused for a moment, then she added, an angry expression on her face.

"He was probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time, after all, the UnSub killed so far always only one person at a time and considering that this is Gomez' apartment it's a save assumption that Damien came here when he realized what was going on. He was nothing but collateral damage." She mused after a moment, looking first at Hotch and then at Morgan.

"What's that? A bite mark of some sort?" Morgan pointed at a wound on Monroe's arm.

"A monkey bit him last week." Elle replied earning herself a surprised glance from both her colleagues, she just shrugged and explained,

"We had dinner together just the other night. But anyways, I'll take a wild guess and say that Gomez had something to do with how the monkey got in the US."

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I dunno when I will have time to get the update done, I'll try to get to it asap...Anyways, please take the time to review!**


	2. Breakdown

**A/N: Well, I know it took me quite a while, but here's FINALLY the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Feeling the Heat

_1. Breakdown_

Taking a sip of her coffee Elle closed her eyes for a moment, trying to will the pain in her head away, but it was pointless. She could tell that this was something serious and not just a sign that she could use a break from the stress of working with the BAU. In fact she had a pretty good idea of what was wrong with her...

After another moment of consideration she got up from her seat, though only a few seconds later she got a hold of the back of her chair as everything around her began spinning. As the dizziness faded away Elle released a heavy sigh somehow knowing that it won't be the last time that day that this happened.

"Hey, you're okay?" She heard Morgan's voice from behind.

Looking up her eyes met his concerned gaze and she forced a smile onto her face as she replied :

"Yeah...Do you know where Hotch is?"

"I think he's in the round-table-room, but I'm not sure..." Morgan stated and eyed her suspiciously.

"Thanks." Elle mumbled and went to talk with Hotch, though she wasn't quite sure about how to approach the issue.

Entering the room she was slightly relieved as she caught sight of her supervisor considering that she was most definitely in neither the condition nor in the mood to search for him.

Hearing her approach Hotch and JJ turned to look at her.

"Can I talk with you for a moment - in your office?" She asked, giving Hotch a questioning glance.

"Sure..." He said after a few seconds of thinking and they went to his office.

"So, what's the matter?" Hotch wanted to know after closing the door and looked expectantly at her.

Elle couldn't help but sigh once more, then she took a deep breath and stated :

"We've got a serious problem..."

"What is it?" A worried expression appeared on his face.

"Damien Monroe..." She paused as another wave of nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her,

"He might have been infected with Ebola..."

"What?! What makes you think that?"

_About ten minutes later, bullpen :_

Morgan had just started to look through some files on the older murders when he saw Elle and Hotch come out of the round-table-room and disappear in his office.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Elle came out, heading to her desk.

He immediately noticed how pale Elle was and when he saw her starting to pack up her stuff a frown appeared on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm getting ready to..." But before she was able to finish she collapsed.

Jumping up from his seat Morgan exclaimed :

"Elle!"

Just as he was about to crouch down next to Elle to check what was wrong with her Hotch appeared in the door-way of his office and told him :

"Morgan stop! Don't touch her..."

"What?!" Morgan asked, a confused look on his face.

Reid who had gotten up from his seat as well gave his boss a questioning look as well, while JJ was already calling for an ambulance.

"I gonna explain it later, for now just stay away from her..." Hotch stated calmly.

"Ambulance is on its way."

"Good...JJ, I wanna talk with you in my office. And you two sit back down at your desks and stay away from Elle - I mean it!" Hotch said and went together with JJ into his office, leaving the door open to keep the bullpen in sight while talking with the blond agent.

"What's going on, Hotch? Has this anything to do with whatever you and Elle went to talk about?" JJ wanted to know and gave him a look.

After taking a deep breath Hotch explained :

"Exactly...She told me that Damien Monroe was probably infected with a highly contagious disease, and that she might have it as well. She wanted to leave to see a doctor..." He paused for a moment,

"Anyways, I want you to head to the hospital with her."

"Did she say something about what disease he had?" JJ inquired.

Hotch let out a sigh, then he replied :

"Ebola..."

"What makes her this sure about that?"

"Because she studied medicine - epidemiology to be more precisely..." Seeing the surprised look on JJ's face he added,

"I didn't know that either - it's not on her personal file and I didn't ask why she chose to keep it a secret..." He trailed off as he saw two paramedics enter the bullpen and he and JJ left his office.

"Reid, Morgan, conference-room - now. JJ, keep me posted on Elle's condition - call as soon as you know something."

"Got it..." JJ said and followed the paramedics as they went to leave.

Meanwhile Hotch headed to the conference-room, soon followed by Morgan and Reid.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope it was worth waiting! Please take the time to review!**


	3. Questions

_**A/N: I know, it took ages but somehow I had recently other priorities when it came down to writing...**_

**Feeling the Heat**

_2. Questions_

After leaving the hospital-room Natalie leaned against the wall next to the door and closed her eyes, simply taking some deep, calming breaths. She was so goddamn tired, but they had a lot to do and therefore she couldn't just take a break, so coffee would apparently have to do until things were less hectic.

"Natalie?" She heard Stephen's voice next to her and forcing her eyes open she looked at him.

"You're alright?" He wanted to know as their eyes met, a concerned frown on his face.

"Eh, yeah, Stephen..." She replied, before asking,

"What's up?"

"A new patient is on the way here. Same symptoms. She should be here in a few minutes. Miles is already on the way to the ER."

"Got it." Natalie said and went to leave, however, she stopped as Stephen spoke up once more.

"You're sure everything's okay with ya?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Natalie stated firmly and gave him a questioning glance, when he remained quiet she left.

As she headed to the ER to wait for the arrival of their newest patient Natalie started thinking once more about the current health crisis. They had gotten involved in this four days ago and were still not any closer to determining the source of this outbreak.

So far they had thirteen patients - the new one not yet included. They had already lost the first four of them and three other patients were by now in critical condition. And even though they were by now quite certain that it could be a form of hemorrhagic fever they still didn't know anything for sure yet - not the type and even less the specific strain of the disease.

She hadn't even reached the doors that led to the parking-lot when they opened and a couple of nurses along with Miles came in with the patient, followed by a blond woman.

"Miles, what can you tell me?" Natalie inquired waiting for them to get level with her.

"33 years old female, collapsed about half an hour ago at work. According to..." Miles started, but Natalie barely heard his reply as her eyes caught sight of the patient's face.

Noticing that his colleague was basically not paying any attention to what he was telling her Miles trailed off, before asking after a moment of silence :

"You okay, Natalie?"

"I'm fine..." Natalie stated after a few seconds, forcing her mind back to the present,

"So, what were you saying?"

Miles frowned for a short time, while they headed to the elevator, then he told her :

"Well, according to her collegue..." He pointed at the blond woman,

"She didn't seem sick 'til this morning, furthermore she was apparently certain that she might have Ebola."

At that Natalie frowned and wanted to know :

"Do you know if she has any sort of connection to the other patients?"

"Not yet."

By now they had reached the isolation unit and Natalie said to the blond woman, while Miles brought the new patient into the examination-room :

"You gotta wait out here."

The woman nodded and Natalie went to follow Miles inside the room. When she had reached the hospital-bed Natalie stated :

"Listen Miles, I'll take care of her, you go and talk with her colleague - maybe she can tell you how she got infected." When Miles hesitated Natalie frowned for a moment, before adding impatiently,

"Go Miles, I got this."

Miles released a heavy sigh and eventually turned to leave, while Natalie focused her attention on their new patient.

Stepping out of the room Miles pulled off his gloves and threw them away, before taking a look around in search for their patient's colleague. It didn't take long before he saw her sitting in the waiting-area, obviously totally lost in her thoughts.

When he had reached her she looked at him and got up.

"I'm Dr McCabe." Miles introduced himself.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau." The woman said in response and they shoke hands.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Miles wanted to know.

"Sure." The blond FBI agent replied and smiled.

"As far as I understood your colleague hadn't been sick until today?"

"Yeah, but I honestly doubt that she would have said something if she had already felt bad before, or if she hadn't been sure that it could be something as serious as Ebola."

Miles nodded then he asked :

"Would you mind taking a look at some pictures?"

"Not at all."

Hearing that Miles reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the pictures of the other patients and showed them to the woman.

After she had taken a careful look at all thirteen pictures the woman shook slowly her head and told him :

"Unfortunately I haven't seen any of them before."

Miles nodded in understanding. Before he was able to say anything else the door of the examination-room opened and Natalie came out, heading down the hallway without even looking at him.

As he focused his attention back on Agent Jareau her cell phone started ringing and she hurried to answer the call.

After she had hung up she stated :

"Well, I gotta go...Call when you know more, or if you have more questions." With that she handed him her card and Miles nodded.

Hanging up the phone Stephen let out a frustrated sigh. Frank had just told him that he hadn't found anything useful in Andrew Sullivan's apartment and was now on the way back to the hospital. Simply everything about this was simply frustrating...

However, before he could really get lost in his thoughts Miles approached him and seeing the deep frown on his young colleague's face he asked :

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh, it's just Natalie is acting kind of weird ever since this new patient arrived here." Miles replied after a moment of hesitation.

"What do you mean with weird?" Stephen inquired.

Miles took a deep breath and said :

"While I told her about the patient she barely paid attention, when we had brought her into the room she wanted me to talk with the patient's colleague while she took care of the patient on her own and when she left she seemed completely lost in her thoughts."

Hearing that Stephen frowned and after a moment of thinking he wanted to know :

"What can you tell me about the patient?"

"Her name is Elle Greenaway, she's 33 years old and..." Miles started, but Stephen interrupted him.

"Did you say Elle Greenaway?" Stephen asked, seeing Miles nod he continued,

"You know where Natalie went?"

"I think she went to get back to the tests, though I don't know for sure..."

"Thanks." Stephen said and left.

_Tbc_

_**A/N: I hope you liked this li'l update! Please take the time and REVIEW!**_


End file.
